Sero Fera
Sero Fera was a Hunyago intellectual who created and ruled the Bio-Morph Empire from the advent of spaceflight in 508 CE, until her death in 651 CE. This period in the empires history was known as Feraist Mergen. The empire she created would continue for the next 1345 years through various successors: Belus III, Belus V, Uparmiya Jobias, Ordway Nodons, Gundrada Joveta, and lastly Anshan Cyrus. All who were taught under her guidance. Born a minor noble in the Kingdom of Fachea, Sero's life stretches from the final years of Mergen's pre-cataclysmic state. To the rise of Anoism and the aftermath of the Origem City's destruction. The Reconstruction Era. And the start of the Imperial Era. The morphist ideology she professed is called Feraism. She was known for propagating the 'Morphist Sole Idea', a core element of feraism that espoused that the Milky Way was lifeless and the morphs were it's rightful and superior masters. During her reign as empress, she signed off the Esid Agreement that ended the anoist persecutions and worldwide disarmament of extremists such as Rosamund Bertrada and Bero Gereon (later having them executed years after the signing). Freeing Fera to explore the galaxy unabated. For her accomplishments she was dubbed the 'Mother of Mergen', a companion title to the 'Father of Mergen' bestowed upon Ostran Vidigoi. Her explorations discovered the Rovar who were also exploring the galaxy. Later the Pami, Yotha, and Marduk species. When contracting a sickness from a infant she received as an offering from Overlord Rima XXII, sneezed in her face. She used this as a justification to occupy the planet and subjugate the native pami. The yotha homeworld of Ninlil shared the same fate. While the marduks managed to resist her colonization efforts. Her mishandled diplomacy with the rovar following the Tethra Crisis started the Morphist-Rovar Wars that would go on for the next millennia. At the climatic Battle of the Nanshe Limit, she suffered a decisive defeat at the hands of the relief force sent to stop her. Forever ending her dreams of a solely morph galaxy. Resulting in a long imperial dormancy that would not end until 713 CE. Nevertheless she ruled the empire until in 651 CE, died from the complications of the sickness she contracted from first contact with the pami. Her only children, Artisheera and Lestam went into hiding. Her future great-granddaughter, upon becoming the 7th empress, would dismantle the empire her great-grandmother created. However the ideology that bore her name would survive the imperial era. Even in death, all of galactic history since 508 CE, exceptionally hearkens back to Sero Fera. For creating the first galactic political entity in history. An empire that ultimately laid the foundations of the modern galaxy. And possibly created the concept of 'sapient rights'. Yet on the other hand, sowed the seeds of the Morph Schism of 1866, fermented anti-morphism in former colonies upon independence. But moreover, interfered in the natural evolution and socio-cultural development of species, who were at the time of discovery, still a work-in-progress. Appearance and Personality Sero was a morph with a magenta-colored chroma. Throughout her life, she wore the pre-Destruction anoist robes, the didoli armor and sagart helmet, and finally the intellectualist robes. Finally the only distinctly part of her character from then on, would be her headscarf. Having many colors all stretched out irregularly. By design it was created as a tapestry of her life. If folded correctly, details her years before the cataclysm, the Origem council, the city's destruction, her life as a didoli, becoming an intellectual, and eventually, her coronation as empress. Being an intellectual for the rest of her life, Fera dedicated herself to guiding the young generation of Mergen for the future. The fame she garnered often saw her detesting it. Knowing she could never match the great Ostran Vidigoi, a figure she greatly admired. By her own ambition to create a morphist galaxy, was often labeled a racist by her critics and later her own supporters. Allegedly referring to the first rovar she saw (of the Garda sub-species) as 'One ugly bug'. Just to see the vision through, she had no qualms in ordering the systematic slaughter of native races. By the mid-7th century, she became eccentric. When the Battle of the Nanshe limit ended in defeat, she still continued her wars. Constantly denying the grand plan had failed.Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Characters Category:Original Content